Regulated switching converters having closed loop voltage regulation for controlling the switching of field effect transistors (FETs) can lose voltage regulation during fast reference voltage transitions. The loss of regulation can occur when transitions of the reference voltage occur faster than the bandwidth of a feedback loop that compares the output voltage of the regulated switching converter to the reference voltage. In such situations, an error amplifier used to compare the output voltage to the reference voltage can output an error amplifier output voltage that is highly inaccurate. As a result, a step response voltage of the reference voltage will often reach a supply voltage level, which will turn on at least one of the FETs. The FET that is turned on will inject a large amount of current into the output, which will likely lead to an overshoot voltage and loss of continuous voltage regulation. Even an addition of current limiting to the FETs will not prevent loss of voltage regulation due to a long settling time for a compensation network coupled between a feedback input and an error amplifier output voltage of the error amplifier. What is needed is a regulated switching converter having improved closed loop settling time.